I Need You
by That-fangirl1-1
Summary: When Gaby disappears will Illya be able to keep his head, or will he lose it all together. Rated M for future violence and language.


**_Gaby_**

Gaby huffed as she stepped in the room and shut the door in his face. Today has been a long day and she simply cannot deal with him any longer. Things have been very tense between them ever since Rome. It continues to upset her that he avoids the feelings they have for each other. He says that is is "not smart" for them to pursue a relationship.

A knock sounds from the other side of the door, "Gaby, let me in."

 _Silence_

Gaby, please let me in"

"No", she replies pouring herself a drink. "I am going to bed."

"Gaby, you do realize that I am staying in this room also. I have a key, you know" says the thick Russian voice through the door as she hears a key turn. Gaby hurriedly runs into the bedroom and shuts the door as Illya walks in. Too bad the hotel doesn't put locks on their bedroom doors. Illya steps in the room. Gabby's blood begins to boil and she feels the argument coming on. If there is going to be an argument she sure as hell is going to start it.

"Damn it Illya, can you not tell when a girl wants to be left alone." She says hotly, "Oh wait a minute I know what you're going to say 'That is not the Russian way'" she says mocking him, "'The women in Russia are thick skinned', well try saying that to any woman and they will slap you in the face also."

"I didn't mean it that way." Illya answers coolly.

"Then how did you mean that, because I cannot think of a way that wouldn't be offensive. You said that the dress I was wearing 'looks like a slut's dress'"

"I only meant it was not very flattering."

"Oh no, you are not backing out of this" she says as she walks to the bathroom.

"I am not trying to. I am only trying to clarify the situation."

"Clarify my ass." She whispers under her breath while walking out of the bathroom, "Will you unzip my 'slutty' dress for me?" She laughs turning around and moving her hair. She wore the dress to catch his eye and it obviously worked. Although he didn't have to act so terrible about it.

 ** _Illya_**

Illya had a hard time paying attention to the zipper after he had unzipped it part way. He saw the little silver scar on her back from the car crash in Rome. Then the memories start rushing forward, the time they wrestled and she almost kissed him, when he checked her tracking device and she said she was scared, hoping she was okay when she was with her father. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts as he finishes unzipping her dress. He watches as she steps over to her drawers and let's it slide to the floor. He hurries quickly to the bathroom to get away from the scene unfolding before his eyes. He decides to take a shower and just spends a few minutes standing under the warm spray of water. How much longer can he take this?

 ** _Gaby_**

She hears Illya turn on the shower as she steps into her pajama pants. She noticed how he paused while unzipping her dress. "I wish he would just go for it", she grumbles, putting her shirt on and jumping in bed. She is sick of playing this game. Just as she is about to drift asleep, she heard Illya open the bathroom door. She slightly turns and looks at the door and sees Illya's chiseled body wrapped in a towel step out. She stares as he grabs his clothes and hurries to the other room to get dressed. After a while she feels Illya slip into the bed just before she falls into a deep sleep.

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Illya_**

Illya wakes up to a weight on his chest. Gaby has rolled over on him in her sleep. Waverly messed up and did not get them a room with two beds.

The first night they got her Gaby got mad at him because he tried to sleep on the couch. She had said, "This bed is big enough for the both of us and I will not allow you to sleep on that uncomfortable couch." So after a long argument he finally shared the bed with her.

Now he waited and stayed very still as she continues to sleep. He began to map out their day, planning every detail in case something wrong. He will not allow his little chop shop girl to get hurt. He has no idea what will come of the day ahead.

 **A/N:**

 **Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading. The second chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
